Opposite Twins
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo are twins in high school. Kagome is the nerdy type and Kikyo is stuck on nothing but beauty. Kikyo despises Kagome and sets out to humiliate her slightly younger twin, but what secrets does Kagome hide? Kag/Ses. I don't own Inuyasha.
1. Nothing Like Two Peas in a Pod

**Chapter 1: Nothing Like Two Peas in One Pod**

**They were twins, but you could barely tell. Yes, they looked similar, but Kikyo seemed a little cold and Kagome seemed a bit nerdy. Kikyo kept up an attractive appearance while Kagome could careless what people thought of her appearance. Yes she was clean but she didn't spend nearly as much time as Kikyo did to press her uniform or brush every strand of hair one hundred times. She didn't require an expensive shampoo, conditioner, or body wash and she didn't crave the latest fashion trend. Yes, their family could afford it but she much rather preferred to be different. The items that did cost her a lot, or her parents a lot, was her computer and laptop, every electronic device in her room, mostly parts she tinkered with in her spare time, the shelves full of books, and the black lights she had decided to use to replace all the white bulbs. Her bedroom, though cluttered, was still neat. Everything had a place. And her bed was always made with the dark blue and grey blankets. She loved her room.**

**Kikyo was the opposite. Everything was bright white or pink for her, with shades of red, which she just added because of her boy friend, whose favorite color happened to be red. Instead she had a single shelf of books, a desktop, and posters of bands on her walls. Her room wasn't nearly as crowded as Kagome's seemed to be. But then again their bathrooms were complete opposites too. Kagome's had the bare minimum where as Kikyo's had beauty products everywhere. It wasn't nearly as organized as her room. It was amazing that she could even manage to find what she needed in her bathroom.**

**But Kikyo hated Kagome because Kagome, though younger, was her parents' pride and joy and was currently the top of their class. They were second years in high school. One more year and they would be done. Kikyo was the one they paraded around at the business functions. Kagome was always seen sitting in a corner, a laptop in her lap typing away at who knows what. She dressed modestly in slacks and a button up shirt, though both were far too big for her frame. Kikyo was always dressed to impress and attract attention. Kagome didn't much care for attention.**

"**Your other daughter is a bit weird," some would say but her parents would smile and reply. "She hasn't grown into herself yet. Give her time." Oh how wrong her parents were. She had grown into herself, but she wouldn't let anyone know that. She wanted to continue to be seen as the nerd of the Higurashi family, that way people would leave her alone.**

**At school they had their different clichés. Well Kikyo was the center of attention and all Kagome had was Miroku at school, and a young woman named Sango outside of school. Sango was in her martial arts class. They were best friends. Miroku though had been her longest friend and not even he knew of Kagome's secret or about Sango. No one but a few people knew how truly beautiful Kagome was. She wasn't fake like most people either.**

**But right now Kagome was typing away at her laptop, trying to get the schematics right for her prototype. She hadn't really talked to anybody about it either, not even her father. He would probably give her anything he wanted to get the project to move along faster, but she wanted to do this on her own.**

**Kikyo was on a stage. She was part of one committee or another. And they were holding auctions for dates. They were auctioning up three guys and three girls. Of course the last auction was being held now.**

"**Yes, I know how disappointed you are that I am not up for bids this time around, but I have a treat for you all today." She smirked. "The last lucky lady to be up for bid is none other than my own little sister, Higurashi Kagome." Two of Kikyo's followers pulled Kagome onto the stage. "Yes, she is a bit of a nerd." She looked over her sister. She was wearing those fake, thick glasses again that hid her sapphire eyes from view, as well as her bangs fell in her eyes. Her uniform was baggy and hid everything** she had to offer. "But she is my little sister." Everyone was turned off by her.

In the crowd there were murmurs. Of course no one wanted to bid on her. She was the unattractive Higurashi twin. And Kikyo had done this to humiliate her sister. Not many knew of her dislike for her twin. But one didn't much care. They needed an escape goat before the dance. That was what they were auctioning off anyways, dates to the dance that would be held in two weeks for spring. He had to go. His father was making him and his father wanted him to have a date as well. He grumbled silently to himself. But his father never said how long he had to stay. He smirked and made a quick bid. She was easily sold to him.

"What just happened?" Kagome asked no one in general.

"Well, Kagome-chan, seems that Taisho Sesshomaru just bought a date with you to the dance in two weeks."

"But I wasn't even planning to go," she bit back. "The least you could have done, Miroku was made sure no one else bought me."

"You could always play sick," he suggested.

"I cannot do that. I've never been sick once in my life. Besides, I suck at lying." She lied there but Miroku couldn't tell.

"Whatever you say." The bell rang. "I have to get to class now." She nodded and they separated ways.

She was almost to class when Sesshomaru approached her. "You are to meet my father tomorrow after school. Try not to embarrass yourself." And he walked away.

"Jerk." And she entered her class. She took her seat and continued to type away at her laptop until the bell rang. She quickly put it away and pulled out her notebook. This is her favorite class so she would pay attention.

"So you are telling me, your sister put you up for bid to humiliate you and the most wanted guy in your school got the winning bid?" She was dodging hits from her partner.

"Yeah. I wasn't even planning to go and now I have to meet the jerk's father tomorrow after class." She dodged a leg sweep from Sango.

"I think you should go." Sango said. "You aren't unattractive."

"You have no idea." She blocked a kick aimed for her head. "We all have our secrets Sango." She managed to trip Sango and get her to submit.

"I mean, she wants to humiliate you. The least you can do is get dolled up for once and throw it back in her face as well as shock your whole school. I mean they only ever see the nerdy you, not the fighter you." Both women took drinks of water.

"You both are getting really good," their instructor said as he approached.

"Thanks, sensei." Kagome looked at her watch. "I'm late for work again." She grabbed her bag. "Later!" She was running out the door and down the street. She had to hurry.

"Late again," he sighed exasperatedly.

"Sorry, Jakotsu-san! I was still in my martial arts class and wasn't aware of the time."

"Fine, fine." He looked down at his schedule. "Don't worry about a shower." He beamed. "Just need some make-up and someone to do your hair real quick. The wardrobe for today is right there." She nodded as they did her hair and make-up at the same time. Jakotsu was still going on. "This here will be your partner for today." He signaled to a man to his right. "This is Bankotsu." She looked him over and nodded. "Today's shoot is a little more intimate. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." She got up from the chair, her skin still glistening from her work out. "I'll hurry up and change." He nodded as he told Bankotsu to get ready. She came back out in a pair of skin tight jeans and a button up shirt that had no sleeves. Bankotsu was dressed similarly to her.

"Come now." Jakotsu ushered them to the set. There seemed to be a sunset behind them and they had the fans going, causing her hair to blow. They took a few separate pictures as Kagome shifted slightly. Bankotsu was the same but it came to the two together. There was a picture of Bankotsu standing behind her. His hands were on her hips and one hand was covering his as the other was up behind his neck, causing a bit of midriff to show. Her head was turned and she was looking up at him as he looked down at her. Their lips were almost touching. The next they were facing each other and Bankotsu's shirt was unbuttoned revealing a defined chest and abs. Her jeans were slightly undone, as were a few of her buttons. One hand was on her hip, causing the jeans to fold slightly and the other was behind her head and clenched gently in her hair. One of her hands were tugging on his jeans as if to pull him closer while the other rested on his chest. A few more poses and Jakotsu called it quits. They were both in high school still and he had to give them time to do their homework and study. It was probably why he only scheduled them for three days a week. Though they didn't work together often. In fact this was the first time and they seemed to work well together.

"It was nice meeting you, Bankotsu," Kagome said, picking up her gym bag and throwing her hair into a messy ponytail. She pulled on her baggy sweats and the ridiculous glasses. She didn't need anyone seeing her all dolled up yet.

"It was nice working with you." He smirked. "I look forward to working with you again." He kissed her cheek and started out the building. She just brushed it off. It wasn't the first time something like that happened. She figured she would run home, finish up the last of her homework and sleep. Of course she would shower first.

"Your class seemed to run a bit long tonight," her mother pointed out.

"Yeah, sensei wanted us to brush up on a few of our kata." Her mother bought it. "I'm going to go shower and do my homework. Nothing for me. Thanks." She ran up stairs and threw her gym bag in the same place. She locked her bedroom door and started to take off the baggy sweats and the glasses. She pulled her hair from the ponytail and walked to her bathroom. She started to run the shower before pulling off her bra and panties. She let the warm water cascade down her sore body. The water felt good against her skin. She gave a content sigh before washing her hair and body and getting out. She pulled on another pair of baggy sweat pants and a t-shirt that was several sizes too big for her. She sat at her desk and turned on the only white light she had and turned to the last of her homework. She looked at her clock. It was already after ten. It was another long day for her.

Author's Note: A new story. Pairing will be Sesshomaru and Kagome and there will be no crossover. I figured I'd do a non-crossover story this time around. I'll get to posting chapters for my other stories at a later date. I have been busy so you will have to wait a little while for those. I will also be putting together another group of one shots. It will be called From A to Z.

Ja ne!


	2. Girl Genius

Chapter 2: Girl Genius

She sighed as they got out of the car. She hated Kikyo in the morning. Kagome wasn't much of a morning person and Kikyo, just to spite her, decided to turn off her alarm, making Kagome late. Kikyo, of course woke up and had plenty of time to get ready. Kagome didn't get the chance to brush her hair, but she was wearing her uniform right and had brushed out her hair and pulled it into a messy pony tail in the car on the way to school. She just rushed past Kikyo. Kikyo would pay for what she done.

Kikyo smirked. It seemed Kagome was in a bad mood this morning. Of course she laughed at her genius. Though she was almost late for school, but it was so worth upsetting her sister. She pranced into school and towards her class. She was in a good mood.

He saw her storm through the halls, looking like she was about to raise hell. He wondered what could have possibly put her off, but that question was easily answered when he saw a smug Kikyo walk in. He knew Kikyo did everything in her power to make her sister's life hell. However, he knew better than to piss off a nerd. They often at times had the perfect way at revenge. He regretted now insulting her the other day.

By midday Kagome was back to normal and Kikyo was steaming. It had turned out that Kagome, being the genius she is, hacked into the schools computers and changed every grade in every one of Kikyo's classes. It wasn't like she earned them anyways. She knew Kikyo "bribed" the teachers. It wasn't hard to tell when their eyes followed her everywhere she went. So she went from passing with A's to barely passing. Kikyo wanted to rant and rave but knew no one would listen to her. She just glared at her sister and left.

"Revenge is sweet," Kagome whispered to Miroku over the top of her laptop.

"The old change grades scheme," he asked.

"More like I gave her the grades she deserved." She closed the lid to her laptop. She smirked. "She wanted to humiliate me yesterday as well, but soon that will back fire on her as well."

"You're planning something."

"When am I not planning something?" She asked.

"Good point. So what is it this time?"

"You will have to wait like everyone else," she replied. "I got to go. I need to have a talk with the ice lord for a few." She packed her laptop away.

"Do tell me how that goes." He packed away his stuff as she walked away, a wave over her shoulder in departure.

He had heard what had happened. Kikyo, who was in tears, had talked to her counselor, who had called Kagome in. He was standing outside the door listening as Kikyo sniffled like a hurt child.

"The point is, Kikyo has the grades she deserved. I looked over the work she did," Kagome said. "Most of which is wrong."

"Is not!" She cried.

"The Nile is in Africa, not China," Kagome said. "Even a child knows that."

"Enough. Kikyo, your grades are staying the same until you can bring them up the honest way, and I will be looking over your work and having a talk with your teachers. Kagome, no more hacking into the school computers. Next time you do I'll have to report you. Get out of my office, both of you." Kikyo stormed out crying something that sounded a lot like "It's so unfair." Kagome walked out calmly.

"Just who I needed to see," she said when she saw him.

"Why would you need to talk to me?"

"You boldly told me yesterday that I had to meet your father today, though you never told me where to meet you or when."

"Don't worry about where. I will be picking you up from class." He turned and started to walk away.

"You know, you should treat people with more respect, especially someone like me." She saw him pause in his step before walking on again. "Jerk." She strolled to her next class. One more and she was done for the day. She grinned. It was an easy class too. She would just sit there like she always did. She would take notes and do the work and pass like she always did.

She left class to see Sesshomaru waiting for her as he said he would be. She walked next to him, not even trying to start a conversation with him. She just thought over an equation for one of the things she was working on. She got into a car when he told her to and he drove off, her still thinking. She didn't really want to pay him any attention, so she didn't. He could be an asshole if he wanted. After their "date" she wouldn't have to talk to him anymore and she could go on living her life in quiet, happy solitude. She smiled at that.

He parked the car and got out, her doing the same shortly after him. Yes, it wasn't his house, but his father's office. His father was busy so they would stop by and he would drop her off at her house and be done with it. They got in the elevator and he pressed the button for the floor his father said he would be on and when they got there he got out, followed by Kagome. He entered the room to see his father pondering over something they were developing.

"Why won't it work?" He looked at it again. Kagome, hearing his mutter approached. She took a quick look over it and looked at the equation.

"That should be a three," she said as she pointed to a number in the equation.

He heard the voice and saw the finger and followed it to a nerdy looking girl he couldn't recognize. He looked to see his son behind them.

"She is my date for the dance," he said monotonously.

"Hm." He pulled the glasses off her face without Sesshomaru seeing and pushed her bangs a bit out of her face. "Beautiful," he quietly murmured. He put the glasses back on. "So you say this should be a three." She nodded and he inputted the new data to see that it had worked. He grinned happily. "Thank you. You are so smart." He ruffled her already messy hair. "So who are you?"

"Higurashi Kagome," she supplied.

"Ah, Takashi's youngest daughter. He talks of you a lot, more so how smart you are."

"Ano, arigato." She bowed briefly.

"Such a charming girl." She blushed and he chuckled. "So modest too." He looked to Sesshomaru. "I like this girl very much for you."

"Hn. Our attachment is only temporary."

"Oh?"

"I really should get home, Taisho-sama," she said. She knew Sesshomaru didn't wish to explain so she changed the subject quickly. "It really was nice meeting you." She bowed.

"And it was nice meeting you. Tell your father I said hi."

"I will." She turned and left with Sesshomaru.

"Hn. You saved me from explaining to my father."

"Eh. I would have had to explain as well, and eventually my father would have found out and he'd make me explain it all over again. It's just less trouble." He nodded and took off down the street.

Kikyo grumbled when she got home. Her counselor had called her parents and told them she was failing so now she was grounded until she got her grades up again. It would take week end sessions to do it too. She hated her sister right about now.

"You're back late," she heard her parents say to Kagome.

"Sorry. I had to meet up with Taisho-sama, seeing as Sesshomaru-san wanted me to meet his father before the dance in two weeks."

"I thought you weren't going," her mother said.

"I changed my mind," she lied. "Father, Taisho-sama said to tell you hello."

"I will have to talk to him then." She seemed to nod.

"I should get going, I have my karate class to get to."

"Alright dear, be safe," her mother said. She nodded and ran to her room and grabbed her gym bag and changed before running off again. She had locked her door before going. She didn't need Kikyo sabotaging anything she was working on, or her alarm clock.

She got to class and started to stretch out. Sango was there doing the same thing. Her sensei wasn't there yet so she would still have a bit of time. She smiled and waved.

"So? You were a bit late today."

"Yeah, I had to go meet Sesshomaru's father." Sango nodded. "He is nice enough." Sango nodded. "I'm going to go through with it. I want to wipe that smug look off of Kikyo's face and set everyone straight." Sango nodded. "I'm pretty sure I can find a killer dress before than and someone to do my hair and makeup."

"I want to see that," Sango said.

"You will." She grinned and they stood straight when someone entered.

"Class for today has been canceled."

"Oh?" Sango and Kagome looked at each other. They shrugged.

"Want to come over and see what I have been working on?"

"Sure." They both grabbed their stuff and took off running to Kagome's house.

"Practice was canceled. We're going up to my room." And with that and the slam of a door they were gone. Her mom looked confused.

"This is what I have been working on."

"What is it?"

"It is the first step to true hover crafts," Kagome said, holding up a prototype. "I haven't been able to completely try it out though. And the power source is hard to come by, which is why I haven't tried it out yet." Sango nodded. "Did I mention I was a genius?"

"I think we already established that." She looked around Kagome's dark room. "What is that?" She pointed to a smaller device.

"That is a regulator. It is very useful, but also a prototype. It has a few kinks but I almost have it ironed out." She placed her prototypes down. "This is the only thing that I have finished so far." She started to turn something on. "This is a hollow pad. I use it to sketch and make the equations for everything work. It was hard to develop and a bit sensitive. It has saved all the work I have done with everything, but mind you, my father doesn't even know about any of this." Sango nodded. "He'd be furious at me for keeping all of this secret."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because I know he will try to get me help and I don't want it." Sango nodded. "There is a lot that they don't know." She pulled off the sweatshirt she wore and threw it with her gym bag.

"Got anything for me to do?" Sango asked.

"Actually, I have another prototype I need to test out. Nothing dangerous, mind you. But really cool." She ran across her room to her closet. She pulled out two suits and handed one to Sango. "Put this on as I put this one on." She nodded. Kagome pulled off her baggy close to reveal a tank top and short shorts. She pulled on her suit completely and hooked up cords to both suits.

"So what is this?"

"It is a suit that has many uses as well. Watch the hallow screen." Sango did and watched as two forms appeared after it registered. She watched one of the forms move. "Now we will practice our fighting and this will record it." Sango nodded and the two went at it, being careful of the cords. After half an hour they stopped and watched it.

"That is cool."

"Now watch." Kagome made a back ground and made the figures take their forms. She pressed play and Sango watched as they fought on top of a cliff. "And…" And then music started to go with it as well as sounds that would be made during a normal fight.

"That is awesome. You could make a lot of money with this."

"It is a prototype for a reason." Kagome held up the cords. "I'm trying to make it all wireless. It will take a little bit more time."

"It is still pretty cool. Can you put that on a disc for me? I want to show one of my friends that."

"Sure." She sat down and pushed a few things. "Here you go." She threw her a disc in a case. "I also made the CD burner. Faster and more hi-def than others." Sango nodded. "No one will be able to tell that we never fought on that cliff. The program even went so far as to factor in the wind and dust."

"Sweet." She threw it in her bag. "I should be heading out now."

"Later Sango."

"Later." She watched Sango leave before locking her door and climbing in her shower.

Author's note: Here is the second installment. I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks to all those who have reviewed. I will start working on those one shot requests and hopefully have those up soon. Take care.


	3. He Knows

Chapter 3: He Knows

The door rang as they were eating dinner. It had been a week after she had met Sesshomaru's father. He hadn't said anything to her since then but she didn't much care. She had things she needed to get done before the dance and she knew Kikyo was working her ass off to get her grades back up before the dance. There was no way she was going to miss her twin getting humiliated by Sesshomaru. She was passing now, but right now that wasn't the issue.

"Umm, Higurashi-sama, Taisho-sama is at the door."

"Let the man in," he said.

"Right away." She scurried away. Moments later she returned with the man in question.

"Taisho-san," Her father greeted.

"Higurashi-san." He bowed to the man. "Sadly, I am not here to see you. I have a question for Kagome-chan." They looked to her.

"What can I help you with?" She asked.

"Well, I have a bit of a problem with another one of our projects. I was hoping you would have a solution." She nodded and stood from her seat.

"I might." She led him away, her father following close behind. They made it to her room and she unlocked the door and turned on the black lights.

"Why is it so dark?"

"It saves electricity," she said. She sat in a chair and turned on her hollow pad. "The information, Taisho-sama." That knocked both men from their stupor. He handed her the disc with the blue prints. She uploaded it and allowed him to type in a few things and saw the reaction. "There is your problem," she said, pointing to where the power had gone out of the prototype. "You have nothing regulating the power or steadying it for that matter." She started to type and pulled up a few files and found the one she was looking for. She made a copy and placed it where it should go. "And now." She pushed the sequence Taisho had and watched as it was a steady flow. "Mind you, this regulator is only a prototype, version three I believe." She rolled away from the desk and rummaged through a few boxes. "This should help you. It is really useful." She handed the part to him. "I made it myself. It has it's limits. Don't exceed 12 thousand amps or it will blow."

"That is still a lot of power." She nodded.

"Why didn't I know about any of this?" Her father asked, looking around her room and seeing everything."

"Because I would rather work on it by myself, that way I know what specks to use." She closed the drawer. "That regulator is slightly bigger than the one I use in these." She held up what looked to be boots. "I haven't been able to fully test them out yet." She looked them over. "The energy source is hard to come by though, so I haven't risked it yet." They nodded.

"How long would it take you to make another one of those?" Taisho asked as he pointed to the hollow pad.

"Depends on how big you want it, what all you want it to have, how much memory you need, and whether or not you want the key board as well."

"Hmm." He seemed to be thinking. "How about one twice as big as that one and with everything you have on yours, about a terabit or two of memory to start and the keyboard."

"I can tell you, I'll be upgrading this one periodically with the projects I work on."

"That's fine."

"Roughly," she started to think. "I am short on materials. It will take a while if I can't find everything I need. The CD burner won't be hard to make but everything else is hard to find. I have the terabit hard drives for the memory but I need special materials for the desk top."

"Just email me the specifics and I'll see what I can do." She nodded as he wrote down his email.

"But it should take roughly two to three weeks to make if I get all the materials." He nodded.

"You really are a smart and beautiful girl." He left her room with the part and data, her father following after him. She shut everything down and left. She locked her door.

"Thank you for your help." He bowed and slipped her a few ten thousand yen. "You deserve it for all of your hard work." He left after bowing to Higurashi.

"How did you manage to keep me in the dark about all of this?"

"You never questioned what I did in my room," she answered.

"You are a young lady. You need your space and privacy." She nodded. "Let's go eat." He slung an arm around her shoulders. "So how much are you going to end up charging him for one of those… things?"

"I'm not sure yet." She shrugged. "I guess it depends on what materials he gets me." He nodded. They both took their seats as Kagome shoved the well earned money in her pocket.

"So what did Taisho-san want?" His wife asked.

"He needed a regulator for something he was working on," he replied.

"Why would that require her?" Kikyo asked with a scowl.

"I am a genius," Kagome replied coolly.

"Kagome had developed the part he needed and gave him the part." He shrugged as he started to eat again. Kagome looked smug as she ate.

"Otousan, I have an appointment tomorrow I have to get too. I'm hoping it won't take too long."

"Oh? What kind of appointment?"

"One that will help pay for my college," she said. She finished her food. "A scholarship interview. It'll take a few hours though." He nodded, though he knew they could afford to put her through school. She was trying to do things for herself.

"Alright." He stood and left. Kagome gathered her plate and put it in the sink. She ran up to her room to work on the start of Taisho's hollow pad.

He looked at his father. He seemed happy.

"You seem happy."

"That girl of yours is such a jewel." He chuckled at his son's scowl. "I will have to get her to make a few more of those regulators, after she is done with that, whatever it is." He grinned. "You should bring her around more often."

"Hn. I need to get to class." He stood and watched as his half-brother left. He jumped in his car and sped off. He didn't want to hear his father say anymore about that unattractive, nerdy girl. He was taking her to a dance for a few, and that was all. Nothing else was ever going to happen between them.

He got out of the car and slammed the door, locking the door in the process. He stormed into the school building, seeing Kagome close her locker. He saw the thick glasses and her usually messy hair. Her bangs hid her face and the glasses obscured her eyes. He wouldn't care much for her after that dance and he wouldn't bring her around more often as his father requested of him. However he had a shoot to do tonight. He owed Jakotsu one and would pay him back today then be done with it.

He watched her close her locker and head back towards her class. She was talking to a guy named Miroku. He was a flirt with other girls but it was different with her, but he guessed it was because she wasn't attractive like the other girls, but he wasn't interested in any of the girls in school. They were annoying and he knew that her twin sister slept with his brother and a few of the other guys at school, including her teachers. Of course the other teachers were not aware. But Kagome was smiled upon by the teachers for her mind and kindness, though she had no friends in school.

"I'm not telling you, Miroku-kun," she said to a question he had asked. He didn't really pay attention to what they were talking about.

"Come on, Kagome-chan, tell me what you have planned for the dance."

"You have to wait like everyone else." she kept walking. "Later, Miroku. I have to get to class." And she was gone.

So it seemed she was hiding something but he wasn't sure what. But he would find out soon enough anyways. He just walked into class to see her typing away at a laptop. Of course he had no clue as to what she ever was doing when it came to her typing on a laptop. He figured it was for school, but he was unaware of how wrong he was.

"What do you mean I'm not working with her today?" It was Bankotsu that was complaining.

"I'm taking solo shots of you today. She is working with someone else."

That was the scene he came into. Jakotsu hardly ever argued with anyone but right now he was arguing with a model that went by Bankotsu. He didn't much care, instead moving closer to the pair. He cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"Ah, Sesshomaru! Glad you could make it." He turned chipper. "Go get ready. I need to finish up Bankotsu's shoot then I will start with your shoot with our lovely female model." He walked to where he was directed to go. "No more arguing or you won't be published this week." Bankotsu stopped arguing and continued with the shoot.

He came out as Bankotsu was leaving. He was waiting when Jakotsu approached him. "She is almost done getting ready, so while we wait I will take a few pictures of you." Sesshomaru nodded and did as he was told. Most of the shots showed his chest and abs. When he was done he found a female standing with Jakotsu. He stopped and swore he couldn't breathe. She took his breath away in the simple light blue dress.

"Kagome! Now for the solo shots of you." He was chipper again.

He was surprised. Was this really the same nerdy Kagome from school? She looked different. She was so beautiful. And he watched as she gave Jakotsu what he asked for. He had to admit that everything she did only seemed to make her more attractive. He was seeing her differently. His father probably could have seen her beauty when he couldn't

"Now, the two of you together."

He moved onto the scene with her. He knew what he wanted to do to her so he went with what he felt. He had her pressed firmly against his chest, his lips centimeters away from hers. His eyes were half lidded as she looked up at him. The next one was of him hugging her from behind. One of his hands was tilting her face towards his as if to kiss her. The next one was him holding her up in his arms. She was looking down at him and her hair was a curtain on the other side of their faces. The next one she was pressed against a wall. He was in front of her, one hand on her hip, the other on the wall beside her head, on the side away from the camera. Her hands were poised as if to push him away. They continued on until the last one came. It was of her on the floor, her hair fanning out around her and him over her, his hair cascading around one side of them. His shirt was around his upper arms and his bangs brushed against her temple. She was facing the camera and his lips were a breath away from her neck. One of the dress straps had fallen from her shoulder and to around her upper arm.

"That is a wrap. This will be great." He grinned as Sesshomaru helped her to stand. She started to head away from him when he stopped her.

"What is it you want, Sesshomaru-san?" She asked.

"Why do you hide?"

"Because I rather be seen for who I am rather than just a pretty face." She freed herself and made her way to her dressing room. She closed and locked the door behind her. She easily took off the make-up with the wipes provided and pulled her silky hair into a messy ponytail. She pulled on her loose uniform and the fake glasses before hanging the dress up on the rack. She opened the door to see Sesshomaru standing there. She moved past him to head home.

"At least allow me to drive you home," he said as he followed after her. They exited to see Bankotsu standing there.

"Kagome." He smirked at her but scowled when seeing Sesshomaru. He ignored him and turned his attention back to Kagome. "I was wondering if you wanted to go do something sometime."

"Sorry. I'm busy." She brushed past him.

"At least give me your number," he said, trying to convince her.

"My phone is for work purposes only," she stated as she got in the car as Sesshomaru held open the door for her. He closed the door and strode easily to the other door. He got in and started the car before speeding off, leaving Bankotsu in the dust.

Author's note: Here is the third chapter. The next chapter is half done. I will be finishing up a few one shots and those will be posted shortly as well. Enjoy and have a bit of patients. I've been exhausted from lack of sleep and work.


	4. Plans

Chapter 4: Plans

He acted as if nothing happened and that he had not learned another one of Higurashi Kagome's secrets. How was he supposed to know that she was a model? She hid everything very well beneath that baggy uniform of hers. And she never acted the model and her hair was always a mess and her bangs were always in her face. If she came to school like how she looked at that shoot the other day, there would be no doubt that she would always be swarmed by other guys. And he remembered her reasons. She wanted to be liked for who she was, not because of her beautiful face. Kikyo wanted it differently. Guys swarmed her because of her beauty and the fact her uniform left nothing to the imagination. In his opinion, Kagome was the better choice.

"You really won't drop it, will you?" He heard Kagome ask. For once her ponytail wasn't a mess but her bangs were and they hid her face still, at least most of her face. Her uniform was just as baggy though.

"But you said we were going to hang out yesterday," Miroku said.

"Sorry, I was busy." She swatted his arm. "Stop acting like a child," she scolded.

"You're never too busy for me."

"Ugh. You are impossible." she walked away from him.

"At least tell me what you have planned for the dance," he hollered after her.

He already had a feeling what it was she was going to pull, if he went by last night. He knew Kikyo was trying to humiliate Kagome, but Kagome was planning to make that backfire in her face. He smirked. He liked that idea and he wanted to stay to see everyone's faces when they found out, just how beautiful she truly was. He simply strolled into class to see her typing away. She always seemed to be typing, but then again, she was seen as a genius, especially by his father. So far she was able to solve two problems his father's company was having within the span of a week. He wondered what else she was capable of.

"I feel stupid now," he heard her say. She went back to typing. "That should work." She seemed to type even more before a grin lit up the bottom half of her face. "Yes." She seemed to be doing a small victory dance in her seat. "Almost forgot." She seemed to be doing even more typing at a rapid pace, as if trying to finish up before the teacher came in. She seemed to click on her mouse and she quickly shut down her laptop moments before the bell rang. She slid it away and finally took notice of him. She blushed and turned away as she pulled out her notebook. "You weren't supposed to hear me talking to myself."

"Hn." He turned his attention to the front of the class as the teacher came in. He signaled for everyone to pass in their homework. Of course, Kagome's homework was already on his desk, her not trusting the others in the room. She watched as some cursed as they mumbled something about not being able to finish their homework. He didn't much care. He had finished his homework even though he got home later than usual. He knew Kagome already had it done. She was smart and always seemed to be working on one thing or another. He wasn't sure what it was that she worked on, but he knew better than to interrupt her. He had seen Miroku try to do that during a break by groping her only for him to end up face first under her foot as she continued to type away. He wasn't even sure as to how she had done it to begin with.

* * *

She grinned as she finished putting the energy device together. It took her a while but it was complete. And now she was putting it in the boots and gloves. She desperately wanted to test them out but had no where to do so. She looked at her computer and noticed an email popped up on her screen. She placed the boots and gloves aside before opening the message. It was from Taisho and he had what she needed for his hollow pad. It would end up being heavy so she would have to do most of the work at his house. As it stood, she had the lasers done as well as the device for the keyboard and the CD burner. The rest would take a while, especially since she had to tweak around with it. It was bigger so more things were needed.

She quickly typed a reply, saying she wanted to know where he wanted it set up as well as when she could go to put it all together. She also asked if he had enough space to test the device she showed him the last time they met up. Depending on his reply would be her reaction. She waited a few as she tweaked the boots and gloves. It didn't take long. He wanted her to set up the hollow pad in his office at his main building and he told her there was a testing room about five stories tall and about half a block long that she could use. She danced minutely before sending a reply on when she should start. Of course he told her after the dance. She replied back and didn't expect anymore replies from him. She placed the boots down after the adjustments were done.

She finished up the last of her homework before going back to work on her hollow pad. She was upgrading the software on it to make room for another project. She was going to develop another hover device, depending on the results she got from the boots and gloves. If it worked out well enough she would be on her way to greatness. Of course she would tell her father after the fact. He always wanted to butt into her business now that he found out she was holding back on him. She didn't reveal anything though.

She turned off the lights and hopped into bed after a nice shower.

* * *

He looked at his father. He was far too happy again and he figured it had something to do with Kagome. He was always in a good mood after talking to her about one thing or another. He wondered what it was this time.

"Kagome-chan is going to set-up one of those things in my office for me." He was happy and looking at his son. "It is going to so be worth five million yen." He got up. "I want to see what those boots do." He started to walk away, but he had to wait to see that and for the cool hollow thingy he saw.

"You are acting childish again."

"I'm more excited about hearing from your girlfriend than you are," he said.

"She isn't my girlfriend." But oh how he wished she was, especially after what he saw. He saw a whole different Kagome that day.

"One day," his father loudly proclaimed as he left the room to go bug someone else, whom he hoped was Inuyasha, his half brother that happened to be dating Kagome's twin. Last he heard Kikyo was grounded until she brought her grades up the honest way, which meant she wasn't allowed to sleep with any of her teachers.

* * *

She looked through the racks of dresses Jakotsu had. He had said she could use one of them for her dance and that the hair dresser and make-up ladies would do everything else. He would even provide matching shoes to her dress. She would look fabulous, as he had said and he would take a few pictures before she was picked up by her date, whom he learned was actually Sesshomaru. He guessed she wanted to keep it a secret from everyone else what she really looked like.

"Can I suggest that black dress?" He said as he stopped her. It was a beautiful dress though a bit over doing it.

"No, it is a bit over doing it." He nodded but she stopped. "This sapphire dress should do though." She pulled out a simple sapphire dress that would bring out her eyes. The back was a low dip and the front was secured behind her neck. It came to her ankles and had a slit in front of the left leg to just above mid thigh.

"Yes, a really nice piece. What time will you be here Friday?"

"Around four. It starts at eight and it gives you enough time to take the pictures you want." He nodded. "I got to get going now. I have homework I need to do."

"Bye, Kagome." He waved and watched her go.

* * *

"I'm glad you'll be going to the dance, Kagome," her father said. "Who are you going with again?"

"Sesshomaru," she replied as she ate with the family.

"Taisho's oldest son?" Her mother asked.

"Yes." She never looked at her sister. She knew Kikyo was glaring at her.

"He's such a respectful young man," her mother said. "And so handsome. I'm surprised he didn't go for you, Kikyo."

"I'm happy with Inuyasha," she said as pleasantly as she could.

"That's nice dear."

"Sesshomaru likes respectable women," Kagome blurted out.

"That means nothing like you," Kikyo spat back coldly.

"Just because I don't have looks like you doesn't mean I am not respectable. Besides, some guys like brains over beauty."

"As if!" Kikyo was raging now.

"Whatever." Kagome turned away from her and continued to eat. "Otousan, I wish to be excused. I have some work to do regarding Taisho-sama's order." He nodded and she left with a bow. She walked up the stairs.

"You should be more kind to your sister," their mother scolded. "She may not be beautiful but she is family."

"I didn't hear you correct her," she back talked.

"Back talk to your mother one more time and you won't be going Friday," her father threatened. She huffed and sat there, arms crossed. "Besides, Kagome is respected by Taisho-san for the work she is doing for him and helping him." He shook his head. "There is no doubt in my mind that she would be beautiful too if she only took better care of her hair and got it out of her face."

Kikyo wanted to comment but didn't. She wanted to humiliate Kagome, and she was going to Friday. Taking a few scolding's from her parents wouldn't hurt any. In the end, Kagome would look the fool and she would continue to be the beautiful twin she was known to be. Kagome would never be able to show her face again at school.

* * *

Miroku looked at Kagome. The dance was in a few days and he was wondering why Kagome wasn't talking about her dress or anything related to the dance, instead she was on her laptop typing away. Her phone rang and he was hoping it had something to do with the dance.

"Hello, Taisho-sama," she greeted and he was disheartened. "I have all the small parts done, but I will assemble everything in your office next week." She smirked. "You are a bit anxious to have one and to see if those boots work. I will see you next week. Bye, Taisho-sama." she hung up her phone and went back to work. "No, Miroku, I am not going to tell you what I have planned."

"Oh, come on!" The bell rang and he gave up as she walked away.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as she walked away from Miroku. Kagura had approached him to try to get him to break off the date. As if that would happen. She was trying to cling to his arm, like a dog to a bone. He easily pushed her off his arm. He was trying to learn more about Kagome and he couldn't with Kagura clinging to him and trying to talk his ears off. He knew she was a genius and she was a model, keeping her true looks hidden. She was probably hiding more as well. She didn't hold the same skinny look as other models. No, she was lean, like she worked out, and he had felt the muscles she had. They weren't soft but they weren't hard either.

He also knew she hung out with the pervert, Miroku, but he knew there was nothing going on between the two. In fact, he could have sworn that Miroku was her only friend, at least at this school. The men looked down at her because of her sister and the fact they had not seen her as he had. Neither have they heard their father's speaking so highly of her. Every day his father talked about how she would be a great girl friend for him and every day he told his father he wasn't dating her, though he never said he didn't want to date her.

He sighed. It was time to head to gym, where Kagome would be.

Author's Note: Here is the next installment. Sorry about the delays all around. It is hard to focus on all the stories at once, but I do have a hand written chapter for Elemental Kunoichi that I need to type up. I've been procrastinating on that, I admit, but ou would too if you were exhausted all the time, that and I want to hand write a few more chapters for it before posting. But a chapter will be posted by Kurisimasu (Christmas).


	5. Naraku

Chapter 5: Naraku

Kagome grumbled as she looked down. She knew Kikyo was trying to get even with her. So Kikyo had stolen her baggy gym uniform and replaced it with a skimpy outfit, hoping to make Kagome look skinny and physically flawed. She wasn't skinny and she had been told by many a male model that she had a flawless figure. She could hear Kikyo chuckling evilly now as she left the changing room. Kagome looked around before pulling away her baggy uniform and pulling on the short, tight shorts and the extra small shirt that was tight around her bust. She was going to feel so humiliated now.

She left and tried to tug down on the uniform to hide at least some of her exposed legs, but it was no use. She was wearing the same uniform as the other girls and she just had to wonder how they could do it. She could hear some whispers from the males in her class.

"Who knew the nerdy Higurashi had such a body?" one asked their friends as their eyes roamed over her form. "Now she just needs a face to match that body." They released a low whistle.

She looked up to see Kikyo glaring at her. It seemed her plan to humiliate Kagome had back fired. Kagome was still embarrassed and was still trying to will the uniform to be longer and not so tight.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up after hearing the guys in his class whispering. He saw Kagome trying to will her clothes to be bigger. He couldn't blame her and his eyes were trapped on her. He knew she didn't want the stares. He snapped out of it when he saw a guy with long black hair and red eyes approach her with a lustful look in his eyes. He easily slid off his hoody and approached her with strides longer and faster than the other guy's pace.

"Higurashi-san," he greeted before holding forward the hoody. "You look uncomfortable."

"Ano… arigato." she took the offered hoody and pulled it on. It came down to her knees and the sleeves were a bit long, but it would do until she was back in her school uniform. She looked up again to see another male brushing past Sesshomaru.

"Kagome-chan," he greeted silkily.

"Onigumo-san," she replied, feeling uncomfortable at the look in his eyes.

"Please, just call me Naraku." He smirked down at her and could feel the icy glare of Sesshomaru locked on his back.

"I'm not too familiar with you, Onigumo-san." She took a step back, realizing how close he was to her. He took another step towards her. "Please, you are making me uncomfortable."

"All I ask is for a date, I was thinking to the dance."

"I am already going with someone else." She stepped back and looked for Sesshomaru.

"Oh?" He moved closer again. "And who would that be?"

"That would be me," Sesshomaru said, moving to stand beside Kagome. He pulled her behind him so that Naraku was no longer able to see her.

"Is that so." He glared into Sesshomaru's cold eyes. "I will have to seek a date with her for another time then." He moved away when the teacher came out to the field. He was upset that Sesshomaru had interfered with what he just recently decided he wanted.

"Arigato," she whispered to him. He nodded. He knew he would have to stay close now, if he was going to protect her from the promise that had been within Naraku's eyes.

"Stay close," he whispered. "I have no doubt Naraku will try to get you alone and take advantage of you." She nodded.

* * *

Kikyo was upset. She was not planning for her sister to have a better body than her, or for Naraku to approach her, or for Sesshomaru to offer forth his hoody or protect her from the look in Naraku's eyes. She hated her sister, but she did not want her to be hurt by Naraku. As her parents said, they were family and she did not want Naraku to go near her sister, after all, she knew what he was capable of. He had that same look when he saw her and when he had forced himself on her. She had to move past that by finding men that would have sex with her, but not in the same rough manner in which she had lost her virginity in. She knew her sister was a virgin and she would keep her sister from experiencing such a horrible thing as getting raped.

Kikyo looked to a few of the guys she knew. She signaled them over and they came.

"What is it, Kikyo?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Naraku. I don't want him going near my sister when she is alone."

"But you hate Kagome."

"I know. She is still family and I don't want that asshole near her. The last thing I want for her is to have her virginity stolen from her by that piece of shit." They nodded. They knew that Naraku had raped her. She might have turned out differently if that had not happened. "Thank you." They just left her alone as Inuyasha approached.

"What was that about?"

"I was asking them for a favor," was her simple reply.

"What kind of favor?" He knew her history and he had been wary of getting with her, but he knew she was faithful to him. He gave her everything she needed when she needed it.

"I was asking them to protect my sister from Naraku." He nodded and she hugged him. "I may hate my sister, but she is family and the last thing I want for her is to have him steal her virginity." He nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"My father speaks so highly of her with Sesshomaru. I don't know why."

"From what father said, she helped solve a few problems he was having with a few projects and now she will be installing something for him in his office."

"Father approves of her for Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru doesn't want to be with someone that will make him look bad."

"I might have to say that I don't think he cares for looks right now."

* * *

He was walking with Kagome now. He told her to stay close and he was walking her to every class. They were in the same classes anyways so it wouldn't be an inconvenience, however Miroku was eyeing him weirdly. He didn't much care about that, but if something happened to her that he could have prevented then his father would never let him live it down. While he wasn't dating her, her father was his father's best friend. He didn't need both men upset with him.

"I'll be dropping you off at home," he told her.

"But I have karate class after school today," she said.

"Fine. I'll take you to your class then home." He knew she couldn't object. He was trying to protect her from a man that would do horrible things to her.

"This is unlike you, Sesshomaru," Miroku commented.

"You would understand if you were there," was his reply.

"Care to explain what makes today any different?" Miroku was Kagome's best friend and he would not be left in the dark.

"That is none of your concern, but since it will help her with you knowing, why not." He looked to Kagome. She was back in her baggy uniform. "Kikyo decided to play a joke on her to I guess humiliate her. She stole Kagome's usual gym clothed and replaced it with the uniform the other girls wore. Of course it caused a big scene and now Naraku looks to get her alone."

"I see." He looked to be thinking. "It is understandable that she cannot be left alone at school, but I don't see why you have to take her home."

"It is a precaution." Miroku nodded. Women like Kagome needed to be protected from men like Naraku.

"I guess I will help as well then, after all, she is my best friend."

* * *

He was sitting inside the dojo watching Kagome and another girl spar as their teacher watched. Kagome and the girl were good, not nearly as skilled as he was, but better than the few he knew fought. She might be able to defend herself against Naraku but he didn't want to take any chances. She had said it was only for an hour and a half and it was almost that time now.

"That is enough for today," the sensei said. "You two are coming along nicely."

"Arigato, sensei." They both bowed.

"I'll see you later, Sango. I have to get home."

"Later, Kagome." And Sango left with her gym bag as Kagome climbed into Sesshomaru's car. She was sweaty and wanted to take a shower before starting on her homework and doing a bit of research. And she knew Sesshomaru had better things to do then just chauffeuring her around all afternoon.

He stopped in front of her house. She got out and grabbed her bag. "Arigato, Sesshomaru-san." She closed the door and walked into the house. He didn't drive off until the door was closed behind her. He drove off and returned to his home.

* * *

Kikyo watched as Kagome came in. She knew Sesshomaru had driven her home. He wasn't willing to let her get hurt. The Taisho's and Higurashi's had history. They had always been friends and there was no way that either was going to let the other be harmed. It was probably why her parents never said anything about her dating the second son of Taisho. Though they had admitted to liking the elder brother more because he was more mature and respectable. Admittedly, she wasn't really the most respectable person. She did things she knew she shouldn't do and treated her sister like she was dirt when Kagome was able to make more money than their father at her age. Yes, her parents were smart and attractive. Kikyo had inherited their beauty, she believed, while Kagome inherited their intelligence. It was a fair trade.

"I'm sorry for what I did," Kikyo said when Kagome stopped in front of her. "Had I known Naraku was going to react the way he did, I would have never done it."

"I know you only did it to humiliate me, not draw attention to me." Kagome sighed. "I will have to just be more careful from now on. Not to mention Miroku and Sesshomaru will be around me more than I want." She shook her head. "I need to go shower and do my homework." She walked past Kikyo and up the stairs. She unlocked her door and went in before closing and locking the door behind her. She had looked around her room after making sure her window was still locked. She found nothing amiss and so took her clothes off and got in the shower. Her body relaxed as the water washed away the sweat from her body.

She got out and started to dry her hair, another towel wrapped around her body. She entered her room only to see Naraku sitting on her bed like he owned it. She was so uncomfortable at this moment. She was glad her hair was still in her face, though the towel barely hid anything.

"Mood lighting and you looking like that." He smirked as he stood. "I really could appreciate this."

"What are you doing here?" She was on guard and was holding her towel in place. "You are on private property."

"I am only here to pay you a visit." He moved closer to her and she moved closer to the door.

"You are unwelcome here." She unlocked the door with one hand, her eyes remaining on him. If there was one thing she learned from karate, it was to never take your eyes off of the enemy. She pulled open the door and watched as he came closer. "Stop where you are," she warned. He didn't heed it and she stepped back into the hall and into the bright light. "Otousan!" She yelled, knowing it would reach him. Naraku sprinted forward in an attempt to grab her only for her to roll out of the way, towel still being held in place. "Otousan! Okaasan!" She moved down the hall keeping her sights on Naraku.

"What is it, Kagome?" Her father and mother came around the corner to see their youngest daughter's back to them and a man in front of her.

"I found him in my room after I got out of the shower." She felt her father's blazer being draped around her. She held it closed . He moved to block his youngest daughter from his view.

"You need to leave now before I call the cops," he warned. He didn't like the look of this guy.

"Very well." He looked to Kagome one last time before leaving the premises.

Author's Note: Here is another chapter. I will type the hand written chapter for Elemental Kunoichi tomorrow while at work. Enjoy and all reviews are welcome.


	6. Arrangements

Chapter 6: Arrangements

Kagome was starting to worry. She didn't know how Naraku got in her room but she now knew she had to take further precautions. She had heard about Naraku and what he was capable of. She knew she had to tell Sesshomaru about this. After all, he was trying to make sure she was safe from Naraku. She didn't have his number but she had his father's number. She would call him and ask for Sesshomaru. She was sure he or Taisho-sama would come up with something, at least until she could come up with a way to fully secure her room.

She picked up her phone and browsed through her received calls list and pushed the dial button when it came to his name. She waited as the phone rang. He picked up soon after. "Taisho-sama, can I speak with Sesshomaru?" She heard his answer and a wait, his voice confused as to why she called him to get to Sesshomaru instead of calling Sesshomaru's cell. "Sesshomaru-san, Naraku was here. He somehow got into my room when my door and window was locked." She could hear him talking. "Alright, I'll get a bag together and tell my parents. I will see you soon." She hung up and got dressed in a pair of pants, a shirt and a sweater. She threw together a bag with a few pairs of clothes and her few hygiene products. She got her school bag and a few uniforms as well as her laptop. She grabbed a hard drive and threw that in there too. She had to go see her father and mother now.

"Okaasan, otousan. I called Taisho-sama. He is letting me stay at his house for a few, until we can do something about Naraku."

"Alright, but please behave." She nodded to her mother's request.

"Tell Taisho-san that I wish to have a meeting with him sometime soon."

"Hai, otousan. I will have him give you a call." She headed back upstairs and grabbed her bags as the doorbell rang. She slung them over her shoulder and ran down the stairs. She hugged her parents goodbye and answered the door. Sesshomaru grabbed her bags from her and led her to the car after she locked the house door. He drove off after everything was situated.

66666666666666666666666666666

He was surprised when his father had told him Kagome was on the phone for him. She had told him that Naraku had snuck into her room sometime during her shower and had approached her. She was lucky her parents were home or something could have happened to her. He told her she was going to stay with him and his family until something could be done about Naraku. Of course his father had seen this as time for the both of them to get to know each other better. Of course he knew he wanted him to date Kagome, but he would never show his father what he truly felt, at least when he was so unsure of what he was feeling.

He had already picked her up and they were almost at his house. He already had the maid setup a room right next to his own. He wasn't going to take any chances, not when Naraku would go so low as to sneak into her house and room when she was showering. He knew she would be safe here for the time being.

He parked and helped her out of the car. He grabbed her bags and led her into the house. She followed him up the stairs and down a few halls. He opened a door and she followed him into the room. It didn't resemble her room but it would have to do until she was able to secure her room. She was at least thankful she was in a place Naraku wouldn't go.

"If you need anything, my room is next door." He placed down the bags and left, closing the door behind him. He returned to his room and allowed her the privacy everyone wanted.

666666666666666

She sighed. She knew tomorrow was bound to be a long day, especially with her having a new shadow and a stalker. She wondered what she ever did to deserve it, but decided to think less of it and turn in for the night, her homework already being done for the day. She just wanted everything to be back to normal, to be back in the back ground as she had always been when it came to guys. But she knew things were going to change a lot come Friday. She just climbed into bed, willing her mind to forget about everything for now.

6666666666666666666666

He waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. For a female that took so bad care of her hair and appearance, she took forever. He looked at his watch. At this rate they would be late for school. He knew he should have made sure she was awake and getting ready. He made to go up the stairs, but his father entered, talking with Kagome. She was dressed in her usual uniform. Her hair was in a ponytail, her bangs still being a mess and getting in her face. It hid the top portion of her face so no one really knew what her eye color was. Of course he knew since he had looked into those eyes during a photo shoot.

"Let's go, Sesshomaru-san," Kagome said as she slipped on her shoes. They both left and he drove them to the school. It didn't take them long to get there and once they had, Miroku approached them. Of course he didn't mention the two of them appearing together. He valued his life so simply greeted them as they headed to class.

666666666666666666666666666

Murmurs in the hall. They were speaking of Sesshomaru and the nerdy Higurashi twin. Of course no one really knew of the relationship between the Taisho family and the Higurashi family. But they were all questioning what was going on between the two, especially since he showed no interest in her before. Not many knew of what happened with Naraku and Kagome. If they had known they would understand.

Naraku looked at her. She was walking with Sesshomaru and Miroku. She was still dressed in the baggy clothes but he knew what was beneath it. He really did think it was a pity that her face didn't match her body, at least to his knowledge anyways. But he would admit that he just wanted to fuck her and get it over with. Then he'd leave her alone, if he ever got her alone to fuck her that is.

Sesshomaru saw the look on Naraku's face as well as heard the whispers. He ignored the whispers but sent a heated glare at Naraku. Neither knew that there was a group of males discretely following not only Kagome but also Naraku. It was for Kagome's safety and at the request of Kikyo. Yes, it was a known fact that Kikyo hated Kagome but they never understood why, seeing as Kikyo was known as the beautiful twin and Kagome the nerdy one. No one liked nerds anyways.

She sighed, Sesshomaru with her. He just had to accompany her to another shoot. They wanted her to dress in a Lolita dress. They were doubtful that she could pull off such a look, but Jakotsu was trying to reassure them. Usually she modeled lighter colors, and long dresses.

"Fine, well see how the shots come out." They sighed and sat down as Jakotsu grabbed the dress and shoes. She was shoved into the dressing room and she dressed, pulling on the whole ensemble. She came out and was forced into a chair. They took her hair from the ponytail and started to brush out her hair. They pulled her hair into to pig tails and curled the hair. They had her bangs sweep over one eye and had bobby pins to have it stay in place before putting on some makeup. She was already pale so they didn't need to work on that. They put on mascara, eye liner, some dark eye shadow and a lipstick that was dark.

"Ah, here she is now." Jakotsu placed her amongst the stuffed animals and took a few pictures before placing her in a high backed chair that resembled a throne. There were dark velvet curtains around it. She had done exactly what he had asked for. It was like she was a living doll sometimes, but the pay was good and she didn't want to rely on her parents to pay for school.

She changed and made to leave, but Jakotsu told her to wait. The photos wouldn't take long to develop so she sat, with Sesshomaru as Jakotsu developed the pictures. The company reps were looking at her almost snidely but she ignored them. They turned when Jakotsu came back out with the pictures. They looked them over, impressed that she could pull off such a look. Usually she was in lighter colors after all.

"These are just fabulous." He looked through them. "We will have to use her again, maybe next time with our male model." Jakotsu nodded. Kagome was his best model.

"No problem." He smiled at them as they handed over the money for the shoot.

"She can keep the outfit," they said. "She looks so darling in it." And they were gone.

"You did well, Kagome. I knew they would like you." He grinned.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes. The money will be deposited into your account."

"Thanks, Jakotsu." Her hair was still up in the hair style. "I'll see you later." She left with Sesshomaru back for his house.

Taisho wondered what was taking Sesshomaru and Kagome coming back. Inuyasha had already came home but had ran off to Kikyo's to study. When they did come home, he saw Kagome with her hair done nicely and makeup on her face. She looked different.

"You two are late," he said as he started to walk down the stairs.

"Sorry, I had something I had to do," Kagome said.

"Modeling?" Taisho asked.

"How did…"

"I've seen some of your work. My second wife shows me the pictures all the time, always saying how beautiful you look." He smirked. "I take it your parents don't know."

"No one really knows," she commented. "You're not going to tell them, are you?"

"Why would you model in the first place?"

"Well, I didn't want to rely on my parents paying for my schooling so I model for the money."

"You will make a lot of money after you make that computer for me."

"I know. But all my equipment is at my parents house."

"You'll work on it after the dance, Kagome. There is no hurry." She nodded. "Now, homework, both of you."

They both nodded and ran off.

Author's Note: Here is a new chapter. I will be trying to work on updating all of my stories and possibly posting a new story. Please be patient because it might take a while. But next chapter for this story is the dance.


	7. Dance, Dance

_Chapter 7: Dance, Dance_

_She sighed as she looked through the racks of clothes. She had to get ready for the dance, but she had no clue as to what to wear. She really could use some help with this one, which was why she had brought Sango with her. Sango was going to go to her school dance as Miroku's date. He of course never met her, but had agreed. Besides, Sango wanted to see the result of Kikyo's humiliation. Sango was already dressed in a magenta dress that tied behind her neck. It had a slit up one leg and her hair was up in a messy bun. She had on red lip stick, magenta eye shadow, a light blush and mascara. All in all she looked good._

"_Why not go with a sapphire dress?" Sango asked. "It'll bring out your eyes."_

"_But which one?" She flipped through the racks._

"_Kagome, this dress just came in," Jakotsu said. He walked towards her, sapphire dress in hand. "I thought that you would look just stunning in it." He held up the dress. It tied behind her neck and had a low swooping back. There was a slit over the right leg and was shorter in the front than it was in the back. It was simple yet elegant._

"_It's perfect," Kagome said. "I have three hours before the dance. I need to get dressed." She took the dress from Jakotsu and went into the dressing room she usually used. She slipped into it to see that it hugged her frame and accented her hips, ass, and breasts. The hairdresser came up behind her and started to brush out her hair before putting her long hair up in an elegant do, her usually messy bangs were brushed over a single eye. The makeup artist stood in front of her and filled her lips in with a pink color before placing silver eye shadow over both eyes and a sapphire colored mascara. Light pink was added to her cheeks._

"_You know how to keep the makeup on," the makeup artist said._

"_And my hair as well." She pulled on the sapphire heels and stood. She left her dressing room and Sango was left speechless._

"_You're gorgeous," Sango whispered._

"_She is my top model," Jakotsu said. "That dress suits you well." He held up his camera. "You agreed to take a few photos before leaving. It was part of our agreement for you borrowing a dress from us."_

"_I know, Jakotsu." She smiled at the man and started her poses as Jakotsu started to take pictures. Somehow Sango got riled into the pictures and they had stopped an hour before the dance started._

"_We got to get going, Jakotsu. The dance starters in an hour and I still have to go meet up with Sesshomaru." He nodded._

"_I'll drive you two to his house. Wouldn't want two beautiful girls running around on the streets by themselves," Jakotsu said. He held up the keys to his car. "Let's get going, wouldn't want to hold him up." They walked out to the car, but after Kagome grabbed a shawl. She had draped it around herself._

_77777777777777777777777777_

_He was waiting for Kagome to get back. She had left with her female friend from her karate class almost four hours ago. Did it really take her that long to get ready for the dance? He started to pace in his suit. It was solid white with a gold color tie. He turned to the door to see it opening._

"_Sorry we're a bit late," Sango said, all dolled up. "That Jakotsu guy wanted pictures, but he dropped us off here so we wouldn't be any later." She stepped completely in and allowed Kagome in. His breath got caught in his throat. Was that really here? She looked even more different from the shoot he had done with her._

"_Ah, Kagome! You look so beautiful," Toga said as he walked in. He had a camera in hand. "I want to get a few pictures of you before you leave. Who is your friend, Kagome?"_

"_That is Sango. She is in my karate class," Kagome said._

"_She looks so dear as well. You really are a beautiful, intelligent girl, Kagome." He smiled at her. "Now, get closer you three." He started to take pictures of the three. He really did think Kagome and Sesshomaru looked good together, more so now, her all dolled up._

"_We should get going, otousan." He nodded and the three of them left. They hopped into Sesshomaru's car and he drove off. Miroku was going to meet them there so they wouldn't worry so much about him. It would be their appearance that he wanted to see the reaction to. He smirked at the thought. Inuyasha had already left to pick up Kikyo in a red suit. His brother and red. Really._

_He parked the car and got out to help them both out. The only one outside was Miroku. Everyone was already indoors. This was how they had planned it._

_777777777777777777777_

"_I guess he isn't going to show up with Kagome," Kikyo said to her group of friends. "Really disappointing since I wanted her to face plant."_

"_Why do you hate her so much?" Someone asked._

"_She's always had my parents favor. They really don't seem to care what I do." She sighed._

"_You should be happy," they commented. "My parents gave me a curfew for tonight. It's such a drag." She looked around. "I was really looking forward to seeing Sesshomaru tonight too."_

"_You know my father wants him to go out with Kagome," Inuyasha stated. "Something about her being good for him." He looked a bit pissed. All Kikyo's friends ever talked about was his elder half brother._

"_Oh look, the school pervert just showed," a female commented. "Who is that with him?" They were surprised by the woman that was more well endowed than them._

_7777777777777777777777777777_

"_Hey Miroku, sorry we're late," he was greeted by what sounded like Kagome, but it didn't look like Kagome._

"_Do I know you?"_

"_You cannot even recognize your own best friend," Sesshomaru scoffed._

"_Is that really Kagome?" He asked._

"_A girl always has her secrets," Kagome mocked. "But as I told you, I would bring you a date. Miroku, this is Sango, Sango, that is Miroku. Now Miroku, behave yourself. Sango has a strong right arm."_

"_You are a lovely lady," he kissed her hand. "Shall we head in?" She nodded and he headed in, stares coming their way._

_7777777777777777777777777777_

"_She looks like she could be a model," they whispered as Miroku walked with her to the dance floor. "It must mean Kagome is here." They looked towards the door to see Sesshomaru walk in, a woman on his arm. "She looks like that model from the magazines. Kagome must have backed out."_

"_I should have known she was going to back out," Kikyo said. "My ugly little sister had to break such a deal."_

_They watched as the shawl was removed from her shoulders, revealing smooth, flawless skin and the newest design in the fashion world. She had to be a model. And now everyone was staring._

"_You're so beautiful. Can I get a dance with you?" He kissed her hand._

"_Do you mind?" Sesshomaru bit out. "She is my date tonight, isn't that right, Kagome-chan?" He sent her a devilish smirk and a kiss on her knuckles._

"_That's the nerdy Higurashi twin?" He looked her over. She was extremely attractive. "She looks a lot like that model that works with Jakotsu."_

"_I am that model," she commented. "Shall we dance, Sesshomaru-kun?" He nodded and lead her off._

_Kikyo was shocked. That was her sister? She idolized that model, only to find out it was her sister. Her sister was in all those magazines. It was her sister all those guys talked about when seeing all those ads. She was even sure her parents didn't even know Kagome was modeling. What would they say? But her sister was beautiful. She had to admit that._

_7777777777777777777777777777_

_Naraku saw her and had to lick his lips. She was positively delicious and she actually had a face to match. He couldn't help but eye her body as she danced the tango with Sesshomaru. She had requested it and now everyone was standing off to the side, watching the two of them dance such an intimate dance. He was watching as Sesshomaru's hands traveled intimately over her body. The females were whispering and the males were gawking. He really wanted to get her alone and possibly make her his. Why would he pass up such a delectable female?_

_...7.7.7_

_Toga chuckled and decided he would send the pictures to her father. He uploaded the photos to his computer and opened his email. He attached the photos before sending them to__ her father. He wanted to see what he thought. He got a phone call shortly after._

"_Hello."_

_~That is beautiful girl your son has there.~_

"_She is beautiful, and that is Kagome."_

_~That's Kagome? I guess it has been a while since I have truly seen her face.~_

"_I want her to marry Sesshomaru in the future."_

_~Toga?~_

"_We've been friends for a long time. Don't you think that they would look good together?" He sighed. "She is such s darling girl, and so smart. We have always wanted to merge companies."_

_~I want her to marry the one she loves.~_

"_I guess I was getting my hopes up." He sighed. He really wanted Kagome for a daughter. "I really wanted a daughter like her."_

_~Toga. We should ask them about it first. I don't want to force anything on her.~_

"_We'll discuss it later." He sighed. He hoped the two were having fun._

_Author's note: Here is another chapter. The next chapter will be a continuants of the dance. I'm heading off to sleep now so leave me reviews._


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry to all my readers, but this is not an update. My laptop has decided to repeatedly blue screen, and basically crash. This happened last night and I just bought a new laptop to replace it, so please be patient while I try to recover the files from my old laptop. As soon as I do that I will finish up a few chapters I have been working on. I will also, possibly save a copy of everything externally, just in case this happens again. Thanks for being so patient and understanding. I will try to cme up with another story to make up for the delay.


End file.
